No Boys Allowed
by Fer8girl
Summary: A bit of Lord Sixfee'Tunder drabble. Even Sith need to unwind, and while the men are away, the girls will play. Drinks and gossip, sounds like a perfect ladies night. An light tale from the times before any drama that happens later in the storyline. Humor and lightly suggestive themes. Quinn, Pierce, Jaesa and Vette are all joining Six for this. Rated T
1. Dismissed

"By order of Lord Sixfee, the Imperial officers, Captain Quinn and Lieutenant Pierce are confined to their quarters until further notice."

5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, Six's mental count-down was as precise at the steps she heard approaching her. The ship's droid had just proclaimed her order and the Chiss Sith knew both men would be asking questions. Quinn would be the first, she thought, watching the Captain walk towards her.

"'Until further notice', my lord?" he asked, "Is this a jest?"

"I'm entirely serious, Quinn. I will be holding a training exercise with Vette and Jaesa, and we will need the common area to do so. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"I see," he seemed somewhat mollified at her explanation, "And is there any idea how long this 'training exercise' will last?" Six pressed her lips together, hoping her eyes weren't glowing with mirth.

"The exercise will be concluded before the sleep cycle ends, I promise it won't disrupt the duty schedule." Quinn tilted his head at her, before looking her up and down

"I suppose because the exercise will be running late, wearing your nightclothes makes the most sense." he said dryly, as he gestured at the short robe she wore over her light top and shorts. Six had to bite back more laughter, especially since she saw Pierce lingering to the side, listening in.

"Very astute, Captain. Now if we're done here, you may go to your quarters. Unless you need me to give you a good-night kiss."

Six pursed her lips at him quickly, mimicking a kiss and enjoyed the flare of crimson on his cheeks. He leaned towards her briefly and Six wondered if he was going to take her up on her offer, but he backed away. He gave her one more look and she knew he sensed something was up, but she had given her orders and he wasn't going to argue. He started to head to his quarters, then stopped and turned.

"Just to make sure I won't be covering the same material at a later date, might I inquire what you will be training on?"

"Interrogation techniques, Captain. We will be discussing effective ways to get information from someone." She kept her answer vague, but Quinn gave her a quick nod.

"Very well, then. Good night, my lord." He said, then strode off to his room.

"Like your style, my lord," Pierce's deep voice rumbled as he moved closer to her, "Confining Captain Protocol to his quarters so that we could have some time alone. Maybe I need a good-night kiss." This time Six didn't bother to hide her laughter.

"Whatever 'time alone' you've been fantasizing about Pierce is just that, fantasy." She chuckled, happy that he laughed along with her. "You should be grateful that you didn't get saddled with a commander that would be offended by your remarks. But the order goes for you as well. You need to head to your quarters."

"Oh, I heard. Something about 'interrogation techniques'?" the towering Lieutenant shook his head, "Seems the last time you held a 'training exercise', one of my bottles of Tarisian Ale went missing. But you wouldn't know anything about that, right my lord?" Six shrugged, as she grinned at him.

"Maybe you should check with Vette, she knows all about thievery." She noticed the Lieutenant was also looking her up and down, like Quinn had, but more blatantly.

"As rigid as Captain Protocol is, he'd probably snap in two if you wrapped those legs around him." Pierce looked her up and down again, and he let out an exaggerated sigh. "But what a way to go." Six laughed again as she swatted the Lieutenant's arm.

"You're lucky you remind me of those Hoth boys I grew up with. Now be gone, Lieutenant." She saw his eyes grow serious for a moment.

"Oh, I'm lucky alright. Good night, my lord." As he walked back to his quarters, a devious thought crossed Six's mind.

"Psst, Lieutenant," she whispered loudly. When he turned to face her, she blew him a kiss, and chuckled at his surprised look. "Good night." She could hear his deep chuckle echoing hers.

That clears out the men, Six thought. Now she just had to summon her girls and the real fun could begin.


	2. Two Lies and a Truth

"I call, 'began training to be an Imperial agent'," Vette's trilling voice sang out. Jaesa, shook her head, emphatically.

"No, it has to be 'had a pet wampa'," she said. Six's teeth beamed white against her pale-blue skin, as her grin stretched from ear to ear.

"You're both wrong," she laughed, then doubled over at the look of shock on the girls' faces. Jaesa and Vette looked at her like she'd just sprouted Manka cat whiskers. It was Vette who recovered first.

"You really have eight nieces and nephews?" the Twi'lek asked, her lekku swishing as she shook her head, "You mean the Sith Lord Sixfee'Tunder, is an auntie?" At that all three of them convulsed in laughter.

Is this is how it would have been growing up with sisters? Six wondered as she laughed. They had formed a sisterhood of sorts, even if they were an odd set; a Dark Chiss Sith, a chirpy Twi'lek ex-slave, and a former Alderaan handmaiden/Jedi padawan. This wasn't the first time Six had suggested the three of them do something together. She always was glad when they accepted her invitations eagerly.

Now they were lounging in the common area of the Fury, each in their nightclothes. Six chuckled again, having noticed that while she and the slim red-skinned Twi'lek were relaxing in robes over light tops and shorts, Jaesa's thin nightgown was draped over a body that could inspire troops to battle for Corellia all over again. The former padawan really had been enjoying exploring her passionate side, Six thought, as she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm an aunt," Six said, her attention drawn back to their game, "Eight nieces and nephews, and counting. Chiss attain physical maturity at 10 standard years. My brothers are still adding to their clans. They were adults when I was born, so they stayed back on Csilla while I went with Father when he was stationed to Hoth." Vette got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Brothers, huh? How many, and are any of them single?" Six stuck her tongue out at the cheeky Twi'lek, who returned the gesture with a grin.

"Three, all happily wed and working with House Nuruoda. Military mindedness runs strong in my blood so it was natural for them to align with that Family. But, since you were both wrong, you know the rules, ladies. Drink up"

Six gestured at the small glasses in front of them. Vette and Jaesa each grabbed a glass, and downed the contents quickly, grimacing at the bitter spirits.

"I can't believe you turned 'Two Lies and a Truth' into a drinking game." Vette said, stretching her slim red legs in front of her, "Almost wish I hadn't taught it to you."

"Blame those Imperial soldiers I grew up around," Six chuckled, as she refilled the glasses, "Father always tried to guide me towards the officers he thought would be good influences, usually they were the worst of the lot. To bad influences." She gave each of the girls a wink, and the three of them clinked their glasses together before downing the contents and laughing again.

"Speaking of Imperials," Vette asked, "Where are your resident soldiers? I'm surprised they haven't joined us." She giggled, "Well, at least Pierce, this doesn't seem like the Captain's type of entertainment." Six couldn't help groaning at the direction this conversation was taking,

"This was supposed to be girls only," she informed Vette, "They've been confined to their respective quarters. Thought it'd be nice to have an evening without any posturing."

Both Vette and Jaesa glanced at her, and Six could sense Jaesa using her abilities to probe for more information. Six let her thoughts snap shut, and shot her apprentice a dark look.

"That's cheating, Jaesa. You don't get to search my mind."

"Sorry, Master," Jaesa said, "Just trying to figure out how you get them so worked up. I'll admit, the energies that have been swirling throughout the ship are delicious." Jaesa said the last word with a sigh.

"You haven't spent as much time with either lately. Each thinks you're spending time with the other. Of course, neither wants to confirm where you've been by asking you and appearing jealous."

"Personally, I think she likes it," Vette piped up, "She's always been trying to get a rise out of Quinn, even though the 'rise' she gets isn't the one she wants. Now Pierce on the other hand, I bet he'd like to…Oww!" Vette grabbed her leg theatrically, rubbing where Six had kicked her.

"Enough,Twi'lek," Six chuckled, "Keep that up, and it's back to the shock collar."

"As for our Imperials, let them think what they want," Six said, with a smile, "If they want to talk to me, they know where to find me. On a different note, Jaesa, I am impressed at the improvement you've shown in your training. Picking up on energy is a useful skill when needing to replenish your power." Jaesa's eyes gleamed with pride, while Vette made a sour face.

"If you two could stop with the spooky Sith vibe, I'd like to go back to having fun," the Twi'lek trilled, as she poured the next round. "I believe it's my turn," Vette gave Jaesa a short glare.

"And no probing this time, Jaesa. You think I can't feel those soiled fingers of yours traipsing through my mind. Ugh, I swear, it makes me want to wash my brain."

Six laughed at the contrived look of innocence on Jaesa's face. That girl never would have been a good Jedi, she smirked, confirming to herself once again that Jaesa was better suited as a Sith.

"Actually, Vette," Six said, "It's Jaesa's turn. I bet she learned all kinds of gossip working with the nobles on Alderaan." Jaesa's eyes gleamed again, this time with the possibility of dishing royal dirt.

"You are right there, Master," she said, "No one thinks of concealing information from you when you're part of the background. But if you don't mind, one more question." Six looked at Jaesa as the girl held up the bottle of alcohol they'd been pouring drinks from.

"Where did you find Tarisian Ale?" Six was sure there was an unholy gleam in her eyes.

"From someone who was stationed on Taris and doesn't hide things well," she replied, "But we should finish it and destroy the evidence. Now, your turn apprentice."

Jaesa drew herself up, and looked as if she was contemplating the juiciest morsels to spill.

"I have it. Two lies and a truth; I caught Lady Renata in the bath with two of her handmaidens; Duke Organa has a Cathar mistress; or Gesselle Organa accidentally shot her father's prized thantra and blamed the man in charge of cleaning the stables."

With those choices, Six thought, it was anyone's guess. As she stretched out her slim legs and contemplated Jaesa's challenge, she congratulated herself. Putting battles and bloodshed aside to enjoy some female camaraderie seemed like it had been a great idea.


End file.
